


Low Lights and High Boys

by ThatWeirdFangirl



Series: Blurryface/Spooky Jim Universe [4]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Boys In Love, Drabble, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kissing, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Dancing, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWeirdFangirl/pseuds/ThatWeirdFangirl
Summary: Blurry and Spooky get high together. Drabble.





	Low Lights and High Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marasa/gifts).



> For Mars. I promised high boys and low lights, but here's my twist. - Alex

Low lights diffuse in the haze, and the acrid smell of the joint in the ash tray lingers. Music plays softly over a speaker as two figures curl into each other on the couch. 

The man with the red hair giggles as ichor-stained fingers tangle in his curls. The man with the black hands and neck and red eyes grins at his reaction and tugs a bit harder. The man with the mural on his arm leans forward, trying to catch the other's lips, but the grip in his curls hold him back. 

"Kiss me, Blur." He sighs. 

The other man just grins as he picks up the joint and puts it between the younger man's lips. 

"You talk too much, Spooks." Blurry murmurs as he watches Spooky take a drag and hold it in. He removes the joint from Spooky's mouth and replaces it with his own. Blurry breathes in the smoke from Spooky's lungs, his red eyes closing as he savors the feeling. His stained hands move to Spooky's waist, his grip tightening as he yawned slowly. 

"You need to sleep more." Spooky murmurs as he curls into Blurry's chest. 

"Shh. Blinking is enough sleep for me. Bedsides, it's hard to sleep when I have someone as pretty as you next to me at night." The stained hands hugged the man closer, trailing his fingers up and down Spooky's exposed skin. 

They laid there, curled up and quiet for a while, savoring the silence, save for their breaths and the music. 

"Dance with me." Spooky murmured suddenly. "I love this song." 

"Anything for you, Spooks." Blurry sat the joint back in the ash tray, snubbing it out. He pulled the younger man to his feet and into the center of the room. Stained hands found bruised hips, and red eyes found tired faces as they swayed to the music. Spooky rested his head on Blurry's chest, and breathed in the man's scent. 

"I love you, you know." He murmured. 

"I know." Blurry sighed as he ran a hand up and down Spooky's back, tracing random lines as Spooky savored in the touch, the younger man practically purring. 

Blurry nuzzled at Spooky's curls, his teeth catching the man's ear. "I'm gonna marry you one day." He breathed, sending shivers down the younger man's spine. "How about that, Spooks? What do you say? Will you wake up with me everyday? Get high at night, and dance and sway? Please, say yes, and we'll run away." 

"You're high." Spooky responded as his fingers played with Blurry's shirt. "But if you ask me tomorrow, or the next day, or everyday until the end of time, you know that I'll still say yes."

"Kiss me?" Blurry whispered. 

And Spooky did. Many times. 


End file.
